You Paired Danny With Who?
by xYuriChan
Summary: "So…you are telling me that people around town ship me with other people?" "Yeah dude, like hardcore. They even have pairing names. So I was hoping that for the radio show, we can get a few of your reactions to them." "Is this a good idea?" "It's totally fine. Plus your popularity has got my ratings going through the roof today!" based on Midori12's You Paired Me With Who?
**A/N: This story was inspired by Midori12's "You Paired me with Who?"**

 **And also there are a few couples that were suggested that no matter how hard I searched they don't seem to have an actual shipping name. I am kinda surprised by it, but whatever. Anyway I'll name them here and if anyone knows an "official name" please let me know and I'll change it.**

 **Those pairings so far are as follows: Danny/Spectra (Phantom Psychology) & Danny/Lunch Lady Ghost (Ghostly Menu), Danny/Dora (Phantom Dragon name by Luna Starbuster), Danny/Pandora (Pandora's Ghost), Danny/Clockwork/Ghost Writer (Ghostly Time Machine named for the book 'Time Machine') **

Danny Phantom sat in a metal folding chair looking expectantly at his best friend. Tucker had suggested the interview as a way to humanize his superhero image. But this? "So…you are telling me that people around town ship me with other people?"

"Yeah dude, like hardcore. They even have pairing names. So I was hoping that for the radio show, we can get a few of your reactions to them."

"Is this a good idea?" Danny asked. He was pretty sure that hiding his secret identity would be pretty hard if he said the wrong thing about the wrong person.

"It's totally fine. Plus your popularity has got my ratings going through the roof today!" Tucker explained.

"Okay then, hit me!"

* * *

 _3D - Dan/Danny/Danielle  
"Right off the bat I am already regretting this. That is wrong on so many levels."_

 _Amythest Ocean – Danny/Sam_  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny replied almost automatically. "I-I mean…why would she be. I have no idea who she is!" He almost blew his cover already... "But uh…the ship name for that is really pretty."

"Dude are you blushing? You blush green?"

"Shut up I am not!"

 _Anomymity Park – Amorpho/Danny_  
"Um…wow…uh no. That would be weird. He'd probably just transform into me anyway. That would definitely be weird…wait is Amorpho even a boy?"

 _Bittersweet Redemption – Dan/Danny/Vlad_  
"Whoa! The last two I could kind of understand. Amorpho was a bit of stretch but…I…I really have no idea what to say…That is…my future evil self and my arch enemy.

"At the same time." Tucker added helpfully.

"That's gross!"

 _Blood Blossoms - Evil Danny/Evil Sam_  
"This is a real thing?"

"I guess so. I could see you guys becoming one of those super villain couples."

"No. I think that would be a bad idea."

 _Boxed Phantom – Box Ghost/Danny_  
Danny just laughed. Hard. "Ew…Look, I know where that guy's future ends up and…that's gross. I wouldn't want to get between that kind of love and the disgusting spawn that comes from it."

 _Callous Query – Skulker/Danny_  
Starring wide eyed at the interviewer, Danny shook his head fast. "People do realize that he wants to skin me right?"

 _Cosmic Cyborg – Technus/Danny_  
"Excuse me while I barf."

 _Cream Soup – Danny/Fenton Thermos_  
"…This is a real thing? People ship this?"

"I dunno. But there is a ship name so I guess so."

"How would that even work ou-oh my god that is gross…"

 _Enslaved Exemplar - Normal Danny/Controlled Danny  
_ "...What?"

 _Everlasting Trio – Danny/Tucker/Sam_  
"Um well yeah, if I knew who you guys were. You seem like really cool people and anyone who would be friends (no best friends) with Tucker Foley and Sam Manson has to be the most amazing person in the world. So hot chicks whose names start with a P should totally date them."

"Nice." Tucker replied looking slightly unamused, but he would be lying if he said he didn't expect his best friend to pull something like that.

 _GhONt - Danny/Lamp_  
"Um...what? Why? I don't get it..."

 _Ghostly Menu - Danny/Lunch Lady Ghost_  
"And I thought Boxed Phantom was gross." Danny gagged. "Same answer though, I wouldn't want to get between those two. Their love transcends logic and what is considered appropriate for anyone. That's not even an over-reaction either..."

 _Ghostly Time Machine - Danny/Clockwork/Ghost Writer_  
"This whole list gets more disturbing with every turn." Danny shuddered.

"So that's a no then?" Tucker asked.

"OF COURSE IT'S A NO!"

 _Gray Ghost – Danny/Valerie  
_ "Val? I mean…that one ghost hunter? Uh yeah…I don't think so. I mean she kinda half hates me." He answered with a sigh. "But I mean, she's really cool, and super pretty so yeah…"

Tucker signaled for him to wrap it up. He maybe should have left that part out.

 _Great Divide - Fun!Danny/Super!Danny_  
"Is this a joke?"

 _Halloween Phantom - Fright Knight x Danny  
_ Danny laughed at that. "Clever. But seriously, no. He would probably jump at the chance to cut me with that sword. Not my idea of fun."

 _Haunted Past – Dan/Danny_  
"No. Heck no. You people are sick. First of all, Dan and I are the same person. Second he's evil! And HE AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON!"

"So uh…didn't Plasmius say he did something to you in your alternate timeline?"

"No. We're not talking about that."

 _Haunting Desire – Danny/Desiree_  
"Honestly, I'll come out and say it. Desiree is kinda hot." Tucker added.

"Well yeah but…I dunno, dating a ghost would be totally weird though wouldn't it?" Danny asked.

"But you are a ghost." Tucker pointed out.

Realizing his mistake and blushing fifty shades of green he stumbled over his answer. "I-I meant for you…naturally. Because I am a ghost. So dating a ghost would be normal for me." He replied. "Anyway it's a no go. I mean…I'll never get to say 'I wish' ever again."

 _Iambic Prose – Ghost Writer/Danny_  
"No, not in a million years. Not with _that_ asshole."

"Him in particular. Of all your enemies you act like this over him?" Tucker asked.

"I swear, he had me stuck talking with a rhyme! And all at Christmas time!" He screamed in frustration after realizing what he had just done.

 _Jail Bait – Walker/Danny_  
"Can we please talk about how appropriately ironic that pairing name is?" Danny chuckled. "Who comes up with this stuff?

"Your fangirls know no bounds."

"Uh well…pretty sure that Walker wants to kill me so…"

 _Just the Right Amount of Crazy - Clockwork/Dan/Danny/Vlad_  
"I didn't think you could make Bittersweet Redemption any weirder, but you managed it."

 _Literature Lovers – Mr. Lancer/Danny_  
"THIS IS WAY MORE APPROPRIATE FOR THE TITLE OF JAIL BAIT!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"I AM GREATLY DISTURBED!"

 _Nu Goth – Elliot (Gregor)/Danny_  
"Nope! That guy can suck my-actually…no…that is gross."

 _Mama's Boy - Danny/Maddie  
"EW!"_

 _Maternal Instincts - Danny/Maddie (strictly in a Mother-Son Relationship)_  
"THIS IS BETTER! LET'S NEVER TALK ABOUT THE LAST ONE AGAIN!"

 _Pandora's Ghost - Danny/Pandora_  
"Pandora's cool. I mean, she's pretty chill to hang out with."

 _Phantom Dragon - Danny/Dorathy_  
"Dora? I don't really think she's my type. But she could go dragon any day and kick some butt for me!" Danny snickered

 _Phantom Feline - Danny/Kitty  
_ "Haha, wow...okay...well I think even if I was interested in dating Kitty, Johnny would murder me."

"But you did date her."

"Yeah, but I didn't know I was dating her at the time."

 _Phantom Fumble – Kwan/Danny_  
"I hear he's a fanboy." Tucker snickered.

"Haha, I hear he is a walking plague. No thanks. I've seen the wreckage his friendship causes. I don't even want to know what it's like to date that."

 _Phantom Rocker – Danny/Ember_  
"She hates me." Danny answered looking completely unamused.

"Yeah, but she is fine. I mean. For a ghost and stuff."

 _Phantom Satellite – Star/Danny_  
"Um…we have next to no interactions with each other. Ever. Didn't you date her once?"

"Yeah…it was the worst experience of my life. I mean…she's still a total babe though."

 _Phantom Shadows - Danny/Shadow_  
"A SHADOW?!"

"Better then a thermos?"

"Not really though..."

 _Pink Pearl - Danny/His Pink Pants_  
Tucker took out his PDA and looked it up. "Dude this is a thing."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, probably the same reason people ship you with a lamp..."

"Seriously?!"

 _Pitch Pearl – Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton_  
"This Danny Fenton person, I have no idea who they might be! Oh that must be that really handsome friend of yours! I wouldn't date him, because I am totally straight. And so is Danny Fenton! One hundred percent straight. But hot chicks from his Biology, Algebra, Spanish, Literature, and Study hall whose name begins with a P should totally date him."

"Suave dude."

 _Pitched Tent – Freakshow/Danny_  
"No."

"No?"

"Not even if he had me under his freaky mind control. No."

 _Pompous Pep – Vlad/Danny_  
"I have been waiting for this but it's no less gross." Danny pretended to barf.

"So…what was he making all those clones for?" Tucker snickered.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

 _Pompous Pearl - Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton/Vlad_  
"ADDING FENTON DOESN'T MAKE THIS ANY LESS GROSS!" He practically screamed. No matter how he looked at it though, it was still just him and Vlad...ew...

 _Psychotic Sues – Danny/OCs_  
"Girls like me that much?" Danny asked hopeful.

"You're fangirls know **NO** bounds."

 _Savant Par – Danny/Tucker_  
"Ew…" Tucker complained.

"Not so funny now, is it Tuck?!"

 _Shallow Sapphire – Danny/Paulina_  
"Oh man do I wish…"

 _Sibling Secrets – Danny/Jazz_  
"Which would be totally gross, if she was indeed my sister. But she isn't." Danny choked on his reply. "Can we take a break?"

"Dude we're almost done! Just power through!"

 _Sue Killer – Danny/Dani_  
"Even if Dani wasn't technically me, she's still a little young to be shipped with anyone." Danny explained.

 _Swagger Bishie – Dash/Danny_  
"Who in their right mind?" Danny demanded.

"Who in their wrong mind?" Tucker added.

"Just…who?"

 _Teenage Dream - Nocturne/Danny  
_ "Now that is a nightmare!"

 _Temporal Trust – Clockwork/Danny_  
"I see where you're coming from, but no. For any number of reasons. He's too old…he's too young. That's weird."

 _The Wrong Sick – Jack/Danny_  
"OH MY GOD! THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

 _Tripple Blossom - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom/Sam_  
"I'm just...I should not be surprised by anything anymore should I?" Danny questioned, internally wandering what the fascination with selfcest is all of a sudden. Sam wasn't even a saving grace anymore.

 _Tyrannious Hope – Pariah Dark/Danny_  
"Pretty sure he would rather just kill me."

 _White Fang – Wulf/Danny_  
"Wulf is an animal." Danny pointed out dumbly.

"Do ghosts even have morals against that?" Tucker asked.

"I don't care, that is sick." He replied.

* * *

Danny relaxed back in his seat as he realized they were finally done with the interview. "That was surprisingly harder then I thought it was going to be…"

"Actually, yeah." Tucker agreed. "Maybe we should stay away from this side of the fandom."

Danny hummed and sighed. "Well if that's all I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait Phantom! I got one more for you! BONUS ROUND!"

"Bonus round?" Danny repeated. "Oh god…" He prepared for the worst thinking of the countless other people that weren't mentioned in the interview. "Look I really don't think-"

Unidentified Flying Ship – Danny/Wes Weston  
"Wes Weston? The basketball player? Why in the world would people ship me with him?" He asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Well apparently, you guys look alike, so there is a common theory that you are Wes Weston among the students at school." Tucker snickered. "Anyway those who don't believe it think that you go around teasing him all the time since no one believes that he isn't you. So they ship you guys together. So, are you Wes Weston or not?"

Danny laughed. "Really? Hm…let's see." An idea popped into his head like a cartoon lightbulb going off. "Well, let's just say, that that is for me to know, and you to find out!"

Somewhere in Amity Park, Wes Weston was screaming in frustration.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had way too much fun writing this. But my best friend has one of these for Pokemon and it's the funniest thing ever. And then I found a DP shipping list, so I thought since Danny had the most ships I would just do him. I tried to keep it as canon as possible without actually making it shippy with anyone. And I died when I saw the ones for Wes and the Fenton Thermos so yeah…hopefully everyone can enjoy. But like I said I tried to make it canon so I wrote what I felt Danny would say. Lol**

 **Thanks for reading! You guys are always super great!**

 **P.S. Also if I didn't include some ships, which I know I missed some, it's because they weren't on the list. If anyone knows a pairing that I missed, and it's pairing name, you can leave me a review and I will edit it into the story. Thanks!**


End file.
